Sakura's Punishment
by Sailarkiller
Summary: For all the times she mistreated Naruto, Sakura is going to get her comeupappance in a very dark way. CHARACTER DEATH!


I do not own Naruto and thank god, I don't.

Sakura was getting ready for bed, as she took her clothes off. She was wearing a pink bra and thong, with a white outline underneath.

She slipped into her pajamas and got into bed, when suddenly her phone rang. She got up and answered it. It was, unexpectedly, Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing calling me this late?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Sakura... I need to talk with you." Sasuke said.

'_Me? Sasuke wants to talk to me?'_ Sakura thought it was just a mere dream. But, she played along, hoping to gain points with her crush.

'_SHANNARO!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Ok then, let me get dressed. I'll come and see you," she said, but Sasuke let out a growl.

"There's no time! Come in your panties, if you have to!" he snarled out.

'_It must be some kind of emergency! Poor Sasuke.' _Sakura thought.

She got up and climbed out her window, so that her mother wouldn't find out. Then, she ran off towards the Uchiha compound in a hurry.

As Sakura made her way to Sasuke's place, she suddenly turned a corner and ran into Naruto face first, as he was coming out of the ramen shop.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?! Oh, Sakura-chan, it's you. You okay?" Naruto looked at Sakura, lying on the ground, holding her face in pain. She looked up and glared at the blonde.

"Goddammit, Naruto! Watch where you're going next time!" Sakura exploded at him in anger.

"But, Sakura, you ran into me! Anyways, are you all right?" Naruto stared at her, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto! My nose hurts, but there's no time! Sasuke's expecting me, so if you will excuse me…" Sakura snapped in a hurry, as she was about to go, but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait a minute! What's going on? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Sasuke called me and told me to hurry over to his place! He wouldn't even let me change out of my pajamas!" Sakura took a step forward, but Naruto grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks as he smiled at her.

"What are you doing?! Let me go, you blonde retard!" Sakura screamed at Naruto, wanting to slap him silly.

"Just because Sasuke-teme called you doesn't really mean you need to go running! Stay awhile, and have some ramen with me! I'll even let you choose the flavor!" Naruto chuckled.

"Just let me go, you ramen-eating freak! He's waiting for me!" Sakura in a hurry wrenched herself loose from the blonde morons and begin speed-walking through the dark night.

Unbeknownst to the pinkette, Naruto slowly followed her; an evil smile decorated his face.

'_Damn that dumbass Naruto! He held me up! I'll take a short cut…'_ Sakura thought as she turned down a dark alley, not knowing that a certain Jinchuuriki was behind her…

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto shouted out, grabbing her arm and stopping her again as she looked back at him, fire in her eyes.

"NARUTO, WHAT IS IT NOW?! STOP BOTHERING ME, YOU USELESS ASSHOLE!" Sakura shrieked at him angrily.

Naruto glared at Sakura, as he grabbed her other arm and slammed her into the alley wall, hard, making the girl cry out in pain. Sakura's face began to change from a furious red to a pale and fearful one.

"Naruto… Let me go. You're hurting me!" Sakura whimpered.

"No." Naruto simply replied.

"What?!" Sakura yelped, half-angry and half confused as Naruto's face darkened.

"Are your fucking ears failing you? I said, "No"! I am so sick and tired of this fucking bullshit!" Naruto snarled at the pinkette with rage in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura screamed out in fear.

"Don't play dumb, Sakura! I can't take this shit anymore! I've had it up to here with this fucking abuse from you!" Naruto roared, his eyes glowing crimson. Sakura whimpered in pure terror as the blonde Jinchuuriki pressed her body against the wall harder, making her cry out again.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY TREATING LIKE SHIT, SAKURA! AND YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET ABSUING ME!" Naruto furiously bellowed at his target.

"Naruto, you're scaring me… Stop…" Sakura sobbed as Naruto ignored her pleas and began to grope her.

"S-Stop it…" Sakura repeated louder, terrified, as Naruto grinded himself against her backside with his erect penis.

"_STOP IT!_" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Or what, Haruno?" Naruto snorted at her as he ripped open her pajama top, massaging her breasts. Then he ran his hand down her stomach and into her pants, inserting his fingers into her wet and tight pussy.

"You're already fucking wet. You like it, don't you? You fucking whore!" Naruto grinned crazily at Sakura.

"NO!" Sakura screamed out. "STOP OR I'LL SCREAM!" Sakura tried to get him off, but he threw her to the ground, pulled a kunai out and placed it to her throat. "If you so much as even scream, I will cut your throat." Naruto coldly hissed at Sakura.

Sakura sobbed fearfully as she nodded. Naruto got down on the ground and yanked her pants off, along with her panties.

Then he inserted his fingers into her pussy again, playing with her clitoris this time. Sakura was still crying, but she was slightly enjoying it within her mind.

She moaned, as he pulled her bra down and suckled on her breast, nibbling on her nipple and playing with it with his tongue. Naruto then fingered her very wet pussy in a fast pace. Sakura was making a lot of noise with her moaning, which annoyed the Kyuubi boy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WORTHLESS CUNT!" Naruto yelled at Sakura as she nodded, terrified beyond belief.

He pulled his pants down and whipped out his rock-hard dick and he moved himself closer to Sakura's face. Naruto pulled her face close to his dick, glaring daggers at her. "Sakura, suck my dick." Naruto commanded. Sakura shook her head. "I said suck my dick, you fucking slut!"

"No, I won't! I won't do it!" The pinkette struggled against the strong grip of Naruto. The blonde then forced it into her mouth all the way in in and out, growling and panting animal-like. "That's it, suck my cock, you lowly bitch. You know you love it!" Naruto rasped ferociously.

Naruto then put his fingers into her pussy again as Sakura moaned while sucking his cock. Then the blonde suddenly pulled it out and moved down, pulling her legs apart.

"No…NOOOO!" The pinkette's heart beat like a drum as she realized what Naruto was about to do. "NARUTO, PLEASE, DON'T!" Sakura pleaded as tears ran down her face, but to no avail as Naruto rammed his cock into her wet pussy.

Sakura grit her teeth. _'His dick is huge! Even bigger than Sasuke's!'_ She thought.

'_HOLY SHIT!'_ Inner Sakura yelped.

Naruto inserted his big rod in and out of the Haruno slut as she moaned very loud.

"Fuuuuck! Haruno, you're so fucking tight!" The blonde fucked her tight pussy hard, as Sakura's pussy juices just flew out of her pussy onto her ass and her asshole, making it wet enough.

Then Naruto leaned down and sucked on her nipples as he fucked her brains out. "I'm gonna make you my sex toy! Until I find someone better!" He cackled.

Sakura then managed to push Naruto off of her, got up, and tried to run. Naruto chased after her, his eyes glowing crimson. Then he grabbed her and shoved her into a wall face first and held her there. "You shouldn't have done thaaaat, Sakura…" He cackled evilly. "Now, it's ass-fucking time." Sakura looked back slightly, looking terrified.

"PLEASE! NARUTO, DON'T DO IT! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOORRRY!" Sakura wailed as Naruto grabbed his dick and rubbed it against her wet asshole and began to push it in.

Sakura tried to scream, but Naruto covered her mouth. Her eyes open wide in horror as Naruto's dick almost goes into her. Suddenly, he gave a good thrust and his dick was driven hard into her small asshole.

Naruto began to thrust his cock in and out of the Haruno slut. Sakura was in an incredible amount of pain, tears running down her face. She tried to scratch him with her free arm, but Naruto grabbed her arm and pressed it against the wall, making her helpless to his brutal beatings he was now giving to her. Naruto slammed Sakura's face into the wall, giving her a bloody nose.

"Ow… Please, take it out…!" Sakura sobbed.

"Fuck no." Naruto then jammed it in hard, making her scream in even more pain. Then he began to fuck her tight ass hard, her pussy juice was still flowing out.

"NarutoOOO! Ugh! Guh! No more! My ass is burning!" Sakura wailed, as her ass began to loosen up. Naruto kept pumping his cock in and out of her, hard and fast.

"OH, SHIT! OH, FUCK!" Naruto pulled his dick out fast and shoved her to the ground, still standing. He then forced his dick into her mouth, and let his cock explode inside her mouth, her eyes all the way open and sliding into the back of her head. Naruto then pulled his dick out of her mouth and pulled up his pants, running off into the night. "SEE YA, PINK-SLUT! PITY FOR YOU, WOMAN!"

Sakura lay on the ground with a blank expression on her face, cum running out of her orifices and onto the ground. "Kami, help me…" She murmured.

Suddenly, four figures appeared in the alleyway.

"Huh?" Sakura lifted her head to get a good look at the figures.

"Hello, Haruno." Neji appeared out of the shadows, with an evil smile on his face. "Nice to see you."

"N-Neji-kun?! Shikamaru?! Kiba-kun?! Lee-kun?!" Sakura yelped, looking at the four genin in shock. "Why are you here?!"

"Because Naruto-sama wants us to finish you off." Lee smiled widely.

"Yeah. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Kiba grinned.

Sakura noticed a fox-shaped seal on their heads. "…Naruto did to you, didn't he?! He's brainwashed you!"

"Very perceptive, Haruno." Shikamaru smiled. "But too bad you'll never live to tell about it."

"No…NO!" Sakura tried to get up, but Neji pushed her to the wall and restrained her.

"Let's do it, boys." Neji grinned devilishly at the three boys.

Shikamaru nodded as he pushed his cock into Sakura's abused asshole, making her scream in pain. Neji then occupied Sakura's pussy with his large dick. Lee began to fondle and squeeze her tits, biting them on occasion. Kiba then slammed his cock into Sakura's mouth, silencing her.

Sakura looked at the boys, who were becoming more animal-like as their eyes glowed red. Shikamaru let out a feral growl as he raked his nails onto the pinkette's chest, leaving bloody marks. Lee then left bloody welts on her ample breasts, snarling.

Neji stabbed his nails into her fat ass, blood trailing down from her opened wounds. Kiba then cut open a slit around her neck, blood spraying from it. Then they came all over her bloody body and roared into the heavens, their gruesome job done. Sakura gasped and coughed, as the four boys went poof.

Naruto then returned to the alleyway as he smiled evilly at the poor dying girl. "I told you, Haruno. But you didn't believe me. Now, you're going to die. But I will spare you the agonizing pain of wondering about Uchiha." He pulled out a photo and showed her Sasuke's mutilated body, his intestines and liver scattered across the bed, his heart was now a pulp of meat, and his eyes and tongue were ripped out and cut into pieces. His penis was split in half and his testicles were smashed up.

Sakura widened her eyes as she gagged on her own blood, trying to scream or cry, but to no avail.

'_This can't be… IT CAN'T BE REAL!' _She thought sorrowfully.

'_HOLY FUCK!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Oh, by the way, the one who called you… was ME!" Naruto flipped Sakura over and slammed his clawed hand into her chest and ripped out her heart, killing the poor pinkette. Then he crushed it in his hand and lapped up the blood. "Delicious." Naruto stood up and headed out of the alleyway, smiling.

Konoha would never know how Sakura died, and it would forever stay that way.

End.


End file.
